<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Heat on the Sea by ExtremeExhaustion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149443">First Heat on the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion'>ExtremeExhaustion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Post-Alabasta, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, pre-Water 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy neglects to tell his crew that he's an omega. Then, he approaches his first heat on the sea. This is how they find out and what happens after.<br/>Rating went up because of second chapter<br/>*Edited to break down large paragraphs into smaller ones to improve legibility</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pre-Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first piece for this fandom. I was hungry for very specific content, there wasn't any, so I decided to feed myself. Hope you enjoy anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Going Merry was rarely a peaceful place. Today, though, it was unusually quiet. Usopp’s grip on his fishing pole tightened as he looked around. There was something missing, and the sniper was determined to figure out what. Mostly to soothe the anxiety brewing under his skin. His sharp eyes scanned the Merry’s deck. Chopper sat by Usopp’s side with his own fishing pole. The reindeer’s small legs swayed back and forth over the railing and he had a small smile on his face. Zoro was slumped against the mast asleep as usual. Robin and Nami were sitting in lawn chairs reading a book and a newspaper. Sanji had just appeared with a snack for the two women and was swooning over them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>No one present was doing anything different from their normal routines. Usopp’s eyes widened when it suddenly clicked in his brain. There was no sign of the trademark straw hat and bright red vest of their captain anywhere. The sniper lowered his fishing pole as a sense of dread washed over him, “Guys…” At his timid, shaking voice the rest of the crew glanced at Usopp, “Where’s Luffy?” That simple question threw everyone else into various levels of panic. Chopper dropped his fishing pole to wave his arms frantically while shrieking about Luffy falling into the sea without any of them noticing. Usopp, moving fast, grabbed the doctor before he could fling himself into the ocean. That suggestion seems to stick in most of the crew’s minds as Zoro and Sanji raced over to leap over the railing.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nami started to chew on her lip while Usopp just clung to Chopper shaking. A sour stench hung in the air. It emanated from the two alphas and three betas in powerful waves. Robin wrinkled her sensitive nose against the strong smell. The beta archeologist closed her book, placed it on her lap, and spoke quickly before the alphas could fling themselves into the water, “How about I look for Luffy on the ship with my powers first?” Everyone paused to look at Robin. Zoro had a bit of a growl in his voice, “Be quick about it.” The swordsman ignored Sanji snarling at him to be nicer to Robin-chan and how ill-mannered it was for an alpha to growl at all to stare tensely at the water.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Robin nodded and moved her arms into position as she spoke smoothly, “Of course.” She searched for a few moments before giving a soft chuckle and putting her arms back down. The beta opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her expectantly. Nami wrapped her arms around herself, “Well, did you find him?” Robin gave a bright smile with her eyes closed, “He’s in the storage room. On another note, does anyone know our captain’s dynamic?” Both her statement and question cause the crew to raise an eyebrow. Nami looked over to Chopper who was still held snugly in Usopp’s arms, “I’d assume beta since that’s the most common. Right, Chopper?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The doctor nodded slowly, “Beta is the most common dynamic, but we do have two alphas on a crew which is fairly rare. I didn’t get the chance to ask yet. Oh!” Chopper’s face brightened as he wiggled out of the sniper’s grip. His hooves clicked against the wood as he runs off to grab his bag before heading towards the storage room, “I’ll go ask him about it now while he’s still in one place. I better hurry before he runs off again.” Robin settled back in her chair and reopened her book, “I don’t think he’ll be going anywhere for a while.” That comment prompts the rest of the crew to follow Chopper to see what exactly Robin saw. What on earth could keep Luffy of all people in one place for a long time?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>This couldn’t be right. The Straw Hats all stared blankly at the sight before them. Luffy was curled up loosely in a surprisingly well-woven nest made out of random sheets and clothes from each crew member that had vanished over the last few days. The small captain appeared to be asleep with his nose buried in the bright green fabric of one of Zoro’s haramaki. Chopper was the one to break the stillness by padding forward towards the nest. His blue nose twitched at the overpowering sweet smell filling the room, but his eyes gained a brightness to them, “Wow! An omega, I’ve never seen one before, but I’ve read about them in my medical books. Look at how nice this nest is!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nami didn’t share Chopper’s excitement. Her lips were pulled back in an angry snarl, “Those are my clothes! Who does that bonehead think he is?!” She stomped forward to take back her clothes and was startled when Chopper and Sanji, of all people, stopped her. The alpha cook seemed oddly frazzled, “That’s a personal nest. You can’t just go into it or take anything from it without the omega’s permission.” Usopp, Chopper, and Nami stared owlishly at Sanji. He rarely ever openly disagreed with the women on the ship. Sanji shifted his weight in response to the wide-eyed looks he got but didn’t say anything. His nose flared as another wave of the sweet scent flooded the room. The alpha hastily walked out with the vague excuse of needing a smoke.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Only Chopper watched him leave. The other two betas were too stunned to move. Suddenly, Chopper squeaked in alarm which prompted Nami and Usopp to glance in the direction he was looking. The other alpha was slumped against the wall with a dazed look on his face. It was an expression he only got when he finally drank enough to get tipsy. Zoro blinked slowly, his head felt fuzzy, and all he could focus on was the smell of heavily honied meat and sea salt that lodged itself in his nose. Chopper pressed his hooves together as he tried to push down his panic. He spoke promptly, “Sanji’s right. We can’t disturb the nest. There’s no telling how Luffy could react to that. Some omegas have been known to seriously injure anyone trying to even approach their nest. Most omegas nest but spending hours on it is extreme. Something is clearly going on and I need to talk to him right now. You guys take Zoro and go.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nami crossed her arms with a small scowl but gave in and left the storage room. This left Usopp to try to move Zoro on his own. The beta ended up practically dragging the alpha out. Chopper waited patiently for the door to shut before turning back. He crept forward to the very edge of the nest, “Luffy? Luffy? Can you hear me?” Luffy stirred. He opened his eyes half-way and gazed at his friend. He shifted his face to talk without fabric in his mouth, “Hey, Chopper, ‘s somethin’ wrong?” The doctor shook his head with a smile despite his worry growing.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luffy’s speech was a bit slurred and he was clearly fatigued. That could be from a number of things. Chopper pressed on, “No, everything’s fine. Uh, Luffy, you’re an omega, right?” Joints popped as the teen stretched like a lazy cat, “Yeah, why?” Chopper pressed his hooves together nervously, “Are you…can I come into your nest to take a look at you?” Self-report probably wasn’t a good idea right now. Not with how out of it he looked. Luffy yawned and gave a lazy grin, “Sure.” Chopper hopped in and got to work.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Waiting felt almost unbearable. Robin was the only calm person on the deck at the moment. Usopp fiddled with a recent invention. He wasn’t actually making any progress on it though. Sanji was on his third cigarette. His head felt much clearer after covering up the sweet scent with the smell of smoke. His mind was racing as it tried to equate the word “Luffy” with the word “omega”. Nami was looking at the map in an attempt to find a safe place to stay in the event that they needed to stop for emergency supplies. Her nerves were betrayed in the way the paper crumpled under the force of her grip. Zoro was slumped against the mast again. His head still felt fairly hazy, but he couldn’t bring himself to try and get rid of the scent clinging to his clothes.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The door to the storage room swung open and Chopper padded out looking worried. Everyone looked to the Zoan. He had pulled out a medical book and was reading something. Robin smiled sweetly, “How did the exam go?” Chopper looked up from his book, “Well, I confirmed that Luffy is an omega. His nesting doesn’t indicate any signs of distress, but we might have a…problem.” Nami narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, “What kind of problem?” The doctor clung to the book tighter, “Well, you know how Luffy’s been acting strangely lately.” Everyone nodded in agreement. They all noticed how much clingier their captain has been, insisting on grooming others, and how he’d been scent marking all of them relentlessly with Zoro being the primary target.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chopper turned the book around so everyone else could see the text, “All of his behavior changes suggest that he’s in pre-heat and a full-blown heat is coming.” A sense of tension settled over the ship as everyone processed that statement. Chopper ignored the change and pressed on, “From what I’ve read, omegas are in danger of overheating from the fever and have more severe symptoms if left alone.” Usopp folded his arms and lowered his voice to a mumble, “I think we have more than one problem.” Chopper nodded, “The book says in order to keep the symptoms to a minimum, an omega needs some form of physical contact for long periods of time which can include platonic cuddling.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Robin put a hand on her cheek, “So, we could all take turns staying in the nest with our dear captain except,” Nami started to chew on her lower lip again, “Sanji and Zoro probably couldn’t stay with him for very long.” Sanji blew out a puff of smoke, “If one of us did go in, we’d have to go separately and with a beta. It’s best that we stay out.” Chopper shut the book with a frown, “I’d say that too. However, it seems like Luffy will need almost constant supervision which will take a lot of effort. We need to come up with a plan for the next week or so. I’m not sure how long it’ll be before his heat comes or how long it will last.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The crew drifted into the kitchen except for Zoro. The swordsman lingered next to the mast for a few minutes. He was debating with himself about doing something that would no doubt get him a scolding and a possible beating. Finally, the alpha stood up and decided to do what he wanted against his better judgment.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro stood at the edge of the nest. He admired the work for a moment. It was fairly elaborate now that he looked closer. Usually Luffy wouldn’t have the patience to make something so intricate. It left him with an oddly pleased feeling like he had gotten a very nice gift. The alpha’s eyes shifted as movement caught his attention. Wild black hair stuck up in random directions and one brown eye opened up halfway. Luffy smiled at him sweetly, “Zooooroooo, c’me here.” The omega flopped onto his back and made grabby hands towards the swordsman. His voice was a light croon. Never able to deny a request from his captain, the alpha laid down on his back on the sheets. Luffy attached himself to Zoro’s side immediately.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>A satisfied purr started up in his chest at the feeling of calloused hands running up and down his back. Zoro felt his head going fuzzy again. His body felt totally relaxed and there was a faint tingling sensation where there was skin-on-skin contact. The swordsman jolted when a wet, hot tongue started to lap over his neck where his scent glands are. His body relaxed again as Luffy continued to lightly lick his neck. It felt soothing and Zoro was content to lay still and be groomed. He was so relaxed that he started to drift to sleep. That is until the omega pressed his nose against the glands and inhaled deeply. The alpha froze as that jerks him out of his sleepy state. Grooming was one thing, but scenting was something else entirely.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The swordsman hadn’t let anyone scent him before. It was something he considered too intimate to let anyone do. So, why didn’t it bother him that Luffy was doing it? The alpha confused himself further by reaching up and massaging his own glands to release more of his scent. A desire to please his captain driving his action. The soft purr that had been rumbling on in the background paused as Luffy stopped sniffing and looked at Zoro with surprise. A blush appeared on Zoro’s face, but he grinned anyways, “Don’t stop now, it takes some effort to make my scent stronger y’know.” Luffy returned the grin with a very warm version of his own before eagerly returning to shoving his nose into his swordsman’s neck.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>They stayed that way for what felt like a long time but was likely only a few minutes. The alpha laid still and allowed the omega to sniff at his neck. Zoro looked down after getting a few nudges under his chin and his breath hitched at the sight. Luffy had tilted his head in a way that exposed a good portion of his neck. It was an invitation to scent him back. Zoro shifted their position so Luffy was on his back and he was on his side before shoving his face into the crook of the omega’s neck. His body twitched in excitement as the sweet scent flooded his nose.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro inhaled deeply and felt a smile twitch onto his face. The alpha’s eyelids fluttered closed and his breath deepened as his body relaxed enough to drift off to sleep. Luffy giggled to himself as a low, deep rumble filled the room, “Zoro’s purring. It sounds nice.” The captain’s blissed-out brain dully noted how nice Zoro smelled, how warm he was, the small grin on his face, and the strong arms holding him close. Luffy drifted off to sleep absolutely giddy from the way his scent mixed nicely with Zoro’s. It made his nest feel safe and comfy.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chopper had been pouring over the book on the table with his crewmates for a while now. They had gone over the symptoms of heat, things to look out for, some uncomfortable things that could happen due to the sexual nature of the heat, and a possible schedule for watches. Chopper also brought up the fact that they’d need to buy materials for Luffy to nest or else he’d steal more clothes which Nami promptly shot down by saying that he could deal with what he had. Now, they were on the topic about whether or not the two alphas could control themselves around someone in heat. Sanji was chewing on the end of his cigarette, “Mosshead probably won’t be able to control himself with how little manners he normally has.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The crew waited for Zoro to pull out his swords, insult the cook, or at the very least growl to piss Sanji off but nothing came. Everyone froze when Usopp weakly whispered, “Guys…you don’t think Zoro…?” Nami let her face fall into her hand with a sigh while Robin chuckled. Neither of the women moved from their spots nor did Usopp. The sniper mumbled something about wanting to keep his eyes intact. Sanji actually started to growl a bit as he darted forward to rush out toward the storage room. Chopper ran after Sanji screaming about the dangers of having two riled-up alphas so close to an omega in pre-heat. The Zoan shifted into Heavy Point and grabbed the cook’s arm, “Ok, if we go in then you need to act nonthreatening. If Zoro sees you as competition, then he’ll attack, he won’t hold back, and the room will get destroyed.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sanji grumbled unhappily but relaxed in Chopper’s hold. The doctor put his friend down and transformed back to Brain Point. They approached the door to the storage room which Sanji took the liberty of opening. The scene they saw was not what they expected. Instead of an explicit sight of biting at necks, they were greeted with Luffy and Zoro fast asleep in the nest with the latter’s face buried in the former’s neck. The sweet scent that was in the room now included a rich undertone of grass and harsh steel. A deep, rumbling purr echoed in their ears. Chopper transformed into Heavy Point to be tall enough to lean over to look at the pair’s necks without stepping into the nest. He sighed in relief when he couldn’t spot any signs of bond marking.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The beta shifted back to Brain Point, “It looks like they just scented each other. We still need to separate them. Be gentle though, we don’t want to mess up the nest. If Luffy gets upset that could trigger guarding behaviors in Zoro like biting.” Sanji narrowed his exposed eye, “That shitty bastard better not try to bite me.” The cook lifted his foot and nudged the swordsman’s leg, “Oi, mosshead, get up.” Chopper squeaked when the purr changed into an unhappy growl. He hid himself behind Sanji and whispered, “Maybe we should try waking Luffy up instead.” The cook grunted before walking around towards the other side of the nest. It still felt wrong to intrude like this, but Sanji bumped Luffy’s shoulder with his foot, “Oi, captain, wake up.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The omega let out a soft whine that made Sanji flinched away. It made his stomach twist the same way upsetting either of the women on the ship did. Chopper nudged forward to poke at Luffy. He vaguely noted how warm the rubbery skin felt under his hooves, “Luffy, c’mon, you gotta wake aaaah!” The doctor was promptly pulled into a tight hug by his captain’s free arm. Chopper blinked with wide eyes as Luffy started to rub his cheek against his with a soft purr. The steady growl that had been rumbling through the air softened back into a purr. Chopper shifted in place to look up at Sanji, “Help me.” Sanji shook his head and reached into the nest to pull him out.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luffy whined unhappily at the feeling of his crewmate being tugged away and finally opened his eyes. Sanji held Chopper in his arm, “Hey, captain, can we borrow mosshead for a little bit?” The omega blinked slowly before pouting, “I don’t want Zoro to go though.” Chopper piped up after being put down, “It won’t be forever.” Luffy shifted in his spot, “Fine, I guess. He has to come back though after you’re done with him.” Chopper smiled at his captain, “Thank you. Can you wake Zoro up for us?” Luffy hummed and poked at the man lying on top of him. He shook the swordsman’s shoulder, “Zooorooooo, get up.” Zoro lifted his head from Luffy’s neck. He didn’t attempt to talk and just tilted his head to question with his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>A deep purr was still rumbling in his chest. The look on his face was soft and full of adoration. Luffy ran his hands through bright green hair before shifting to hold Zoro’s face, “They need you for something. You gotta get up.” The deep purr paused as displeasure openly flashed onto the alpha’s face. Sanji was quick to look away when Zoro ducked his head down to lap a few times at rubbery skin. Another unhappy growl started when Luffy started to shove at his shoulders, “Go, you gotta go.” Zoro withdrew once the omega’s scent started to sour and allowed himself to be led outside. He only resisted a bit when Luffy let out a small whimper when he realized he was being left alone which left a bad feeling in the alpha’s chest. They made their way back to the lounge.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro sat against the wall as his dynamic-based impulses calmed down. Like he expected, Nami promptly punched his head, “You better not have done anything to Luffy or else I—" “Nothing bad happened, Nami.” Chopper soothed the navigator before giving Zoro a firm frown, “Still, you shouldn’t have done that. Nothing happened this time, but heat is more intense than pre-heat. Barging into a nest like that was really reckless and,” Robin interrupted the doctor before his speech could escalate into a rant, “Perhaps we should go over the details of heat once more.” Everyone agreed and settled into various spots around the room.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chopper stood in the middle with the textbook open on the table, “Ok, so there’s the heat symptoms that most people know: fever, fatigue, slick, lower awareness to needs, and a higher sensitivity to touch. Other possible symptoms include swollen scent glands, abdominal cramping, excess saliva, and uncontrollable bouts of purring or crying. It says here that an omega’s body is under a lot of stress during heat and some symptoms can cause physical problems if left alone. The swollen scent glands can damage themselves in an attempt to release more pheromones. Body temperature can reach extremes and go into hypo or hyperthermia. Abdominal cramping can become so severe that some omegas vomit. If anything like that happens, get me immediately, ok?” The doctor paused to wait for the responding nods.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once he gets them, Chopper pushes on while tapping on a part of the page, “It says here that some common heat behaviors include exposing their neck to anyone, massaging glands to produce more scent, and frequently shifting positions to try and entice a potential mate.” Robin spoke up from her spot, “Does it say anything about behaviors in other dynamics triggered by the heat?” The tiny doctor looked up at the other beta. He glanced at the passages, flipping one page, and ran his hoof along the paper before he found something, “Here it is. It says Betas will be more prone to grooming and scenting, but nothing unusual. Alphas are prone to specific grooming behaviors, scenting, and may develop guarding behaviors.” Usopp glanced cautiously at the two alphas sitting nearby.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He sunk into himself, “What does that mean?” Chopper hummed and looked through the text, “Instead of grooming to establish bonds, alphas groom to appease and try to gain acceptance from a potential mate.” Zoro’s face flushed a bit. Only Sanji and Robin seemed to notice and thankfully didn’t say anything, “Guarding behaviors are a group of actions meant to keep an omega safe. There’s a list here. Biting, snarling, heavy scent marking, lashing out at people approaching the nest, and blocking the omega’s body with their own.” Chopper closed the book with a thud, “If Sanji or Zoro start displaying any of those behaviors, we need to get them out of the nest and away from Luffy. We’re trying to prevent any unwanted mating.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette, “You should probably get back to the nest, mosshead. Luffy seemed pretty upset that we took you away.” Zoro gave a soft grunt and stood up. He could feel all eyes on his back as he walked out to the storage room. Usopp turned to look at the others after the door clicked shut, “Is it ok for them to be alone together?” Nami rubbed at her face irritably, “Do you want to try and keep them apart?” The sniper’s face paled at the idea of having Zoro’s wrath directed at him. Chopper had handed the textbook over to Robin for her to read and looked to his friends, “They can be together alone right now. Pre-heat pheromones aren’t strong enough to cause any impulse problems.” That seemed to be enough to reassure Nami and Usopp. Sanji seemed unconvinced though as he stared out the kitchen window with an oddly thoughtful look on his face.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Heat was the worst. Luffy stared longingly at the door that his packmates just walked out of. He shifted uncomfortably as his mind buzzed with impulses that normally stayed in the back of his mind. Pre-heat wasn’t terrible. The only change was that Luffy got an irresistible urge to scent and be scented by others. Especially Zoro who had captured the omega’s affection almost from the very start. He could deal with that. Actual heat though drove him up a wall with how little he could focus on and do. Today was a day or so before his heat would start. Luffy knew this. He probably should’ve told Chopper, but his mind was so clouded that it didn’t cross his mind.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>First, Luffy had such an overwhelming urge to nest that ignoring it caused panic to well up in his chest. So, he spent hours frantically rearranging what little fabric he could find in an attempt to soothe himself. When it was done, the captain felt so exhausted that he had to lay down and rest. Luffy didn’t mean to fall asleep, but the mixed scents of his pack lulled him to a drowsy state. He ended up grabbing one of Zoro’s haramakis and burying his nose in it. The rich scent of grass and steel relaxed his mind enough to drift off. Luffy woke up to the sound of his name and the smell of tea and herbs. The captain had endured Chopper’s exam in the vague hope that the tiny doctor would stay with him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He felt better with someone else in his nest. Ace used to curl up with him and when his big brother left Dadan begrudgingly stayed with him. Luffy had to suppress a whimper when Chopper left but didn’t try to do anything about it. He couldn’t force his crewmates to stay with him. The omega tried to go back to sleep and forget about his irrational anxiety. He was laying still with his eyes closed, managing to get into a slight doze, when the door opened again. The familiar scent of grass and steel pulled Luffy out of his doze. Luffy shifted to look at his swordsman. Zoro was kneeling at the edge of his nest examining the walls.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The faint look of approval and wonder sent a wave of delight through the omega. Luffy, unsure how resistant Zoro would be, used some omegan tricks he knew to convince his first mate to join him. When Zoro quickly indulged his request and didn’t reject being cuddled, Luffy felt like he would explode from happiness. His inner omega was so enthused that he had gotten acceptance from not only a packmate but a potential mate that he couldn’t control the impulse to groom. A hint of anxiety welled up when Luffy felt Zoro jump a bit at the first few swipes of his tongue. This faded once the alpha relaxed. Luffy happily groomed his first mate before getting the urge to bite down where he was licking.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>That was an impulse he knew he couldn’t do. He didn’t want to establish a bond until he heard it from Zoro himself. To keep himself from sinking his teeth into tan skin, Luffy pressed his nose against the gland instead. He could feel Zoro freeze again which made the alpha’s next action a total shock. The captain almost couldn’t believe it even as he watched Zoro massage his own scent glands. A salty tang of steel was brought out more and mixed thoroughly with the smell of grass. Zoro’s face went red but that didn’t stop a familiar cocky grin from curling his lips, “Don’t stop now, it takes some effort to make my scent stronger y’know.” Luffy’s face broke out in a grin of his own before diving back in to scenting.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>His chest felt warm from getting yet another sign of acceptance. Luffy sniffed until he felt satisfied. An idea popped into his head. He should let Zoro scent him too! It was only fair after he had done so much scenting himself. With that in mind, Luffy nudged Zoro’s chin with his head and tilted his head back once he got the alpha’s attention. He held in a yelp when Zoro abruptly changed their position. His skin tingled where a nose gently nuzzled his scent glands. A giggled slipped from his lips at the sound of his swordsman purring. Luffy adored the way his scent mixed with Zoro’s and the comfort made it easy to fall asleep.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next time he was woken up there was an additional scent of smoke and spices which meant Sanji had accompanied Chopper. He was happy to have multiple crewmates nearby, but that quickly faded when the pair said they needed Zoro. The captain accepted their request with the condition that his first mate had to come back after. It was difficult to do. Especially when Zoro started to groom him and he had to basically reject the alpha. Distress and anxiety clung to Luffy after being left alone. It only grew as time stretched on.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rationally, Luffy knew that Zoro would come back and his crew wouldn’t abandon him in such a vulnerable state. However, his inner omega was screaming at him that he had been rejected, that no one was coming, and how stupid he had been to force a willing alpha to leave his nest. Sharp abdominal cramps started to wrack his body. Hot tears rolled down his face. Luffy curled up in a tight ball and whimpered. He wanted someone to hold him. He didn’t want to be abandoned. He wanted Zoro to come back.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Soft, unhappy whimpers reached Zoro’s sharp ears. It made the swordsman feel a bit sick and stirred up the impulses that had died down. He had to restrain himself from rushing into the storage room at the sound and walk in calmly instead. However, the sight of his captain curled up in a ball near the back of the nest crying caused the impulse to take care of the omega to become too much to resist. He darted forward back into nest. Zoro settled himself on his side in front of Luffy. The alpha purred in what he hoped was a comforting way and ran his fingers through thick black hair. Luffy sniffled a bit before grabbing the hand touching his hair and pressing his cheek against the warm palm. He gave a small smile when he felt a thumb gently rub against his wet face.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wanting to get closer to his current sole source of comfort, Luffy uncurled his body and shuffled forward until he was pressed snugly against a warm chest. The swordsman grinned as two stretchy arms wrapped around him. It gave him an odd sense of pride that he was able to comfort the captain and had the privilege of holding him in in his personal nest. Zoro’s purr changed from light and soft to deep and powerful. Luffy shivered a bit. He could feel the first rush of slick dampen his underwear in response to the sound. His inner omega whispered about how good of a mate Zoro would be. How easy it would be to convince his swordsman to spend his heat with him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luffy could barely keep up with his swirling thoughts. His heat was developing much faster than usual. This could be bad. While Luffy stewed in his own thoughts, Zoro was trying his best to restrain his own impulses. The swordsman prided himself on his strong self-control. Luffy always seemed to be able to break down that control. Zoro shifted so he was hovering over Luffy and, before he really realized it, shoved his nose against the omega’s swollen scent glands. The sweet smell was intoxicating. It caused a rush of warmth to pool in his stomach. The alpha could almost feel his cuspids throb with the abrupt urge to bite down and taste the soft skin. Luffy let out a loud squeak that faded into a shaky moan when Zoro raked his sharp canines against his neck.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The omega pushed at his first mate’s shoulders to try and regain some control. This time when a hot tongue lapped at his neck, he couldn’t ignore how nice it felt. Luffy let his head fall back against the soft padding of the nest with a groan. Zoro continued grooming until he was satisfied with how relaxed his captain felt. He nuzzled the omega’s neck, trailing up while pressing gentle kisses to heated skin until he got to a flushed face. The alpha peppered Luffy’s face with quick pecks. Starting at the forehead, moving to the nose, left cheek, right cheek, chin, and finally pressing a few to warm lips. Luffy couldn’t help but giggle at the affection. Zoro smiled at the sound before pulling back. He sat up and back to look at Luffy.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He regained the same look of adoration he had earlier that day. Slowly, he ran his hands down lean muscles. They fluttered under the touch. Steady gray eyes examined the captain. Luffy’s face was flushed a bright red. His mouth curled into a smile, half open, and exhaling in small pants. His body laid mostly limp against the nest floor with his hands placed lazily at the sides of his head. Soft black hair framed two warm, half-lidded, dark brown eyes. The word slipped out of Zoro’s mouth unintentionally, “Beautiful…” Luffy’s eyes widened and his mouth changed from a smile to an ‘o’. The omega blinked a few times before looking away with a shy smile. Zoro chuckled at the sight of his captain’s normally unwavering confidence falter in the face of the praise.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>His hands never stopped their caress, “What do you want to do?” Luffy stared up with a dazed look on his face. The gentle touch was extremely distracting, “Huh?” Zoro smiled patiently, “What do you want me to do? I’m waiting for your orders, captain.” Being called ‘captain’ should not feel as arousing as it did in that moment. Luffy whined a bit as his mind tried to work well-enough to decide what to do. It’d be a smarter idea to send Zoro to get Chopper, so the doctor knew that his heat had started. But, having Zoro’s weight on top of him, their scents mixing, and a highly likely chance he’d be able to finally feel pleasure during his heat instead of harsh pain was very tempting. Luffy stared up at the ceiling with an uncertain look on his face. What should he do?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoro spends the first day of Luffy's heat with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Commenters leaned more towards smut, so that's what I wrote. This is the first explicit scene I've written so please comment what you think about it and if there's anything I could improve one. This only got written so fast because of all the comments I got.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing the indecision on his captain’s face, Zoro stopped his caress to hold Luffy’s face in his hands. He smiled softly, “Want me to go get Chopper?” Luffy sighed and nodded. It was frustrating how bad his anxiety got during his heats and how much harder it was to make a choice. The swordsman pulled his hands back, stood up, and started to head out. He paused when he heard another whimper. Looking over his shoulder, Zoro saw that his captain had curled up again with an expression of discomfort. He made another quick decision. Grabbing one of his haramaki laying around, he rubbed the fabric against the scent glands on his face and neck. Zoro tossed it to Luffy when he felt like it had enough of his scent.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>A secretive grin twitched one side of his mouth when the omega promptly buried his nose into the haramaki and visibly relaxed. Certain he was going to be ok alone, Zoro walked out of the storage room to head to the lounge. His presence seemed to be a surprise to everyone except Sanji. The cook ignored him in favor of putting together some drinks. Zoro focused on the small reindeer, “Luffy wants to see you.” Chopper frowned at the seriousness of his tone. He hopped off the bench, grabbed his bag, and walked towards the door. “Zoro, you stay here. Robin, can you come with me and bring the book?” The alpha huffed but nodded and sat down on the floor. Robin stood up and followed Chopper out. A slightly tense silence fell over the group. One that no one in the room dared to break.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Being alone felt awful. It always made the cramps worse, nausea bubble up, chills join the fever, and his body ache where his scent glands were. Luffy rubbed his face against the green fabric pressed against his sensitive skin. Zoro had been nice to scent mark something for him. It would tide the omega over for right now, but he’d need someone to come by his side again soon. He was too tired to glance over when he heard the door open. Hurried footsteps hit the wood until Chopper and Robin stood by their captain’s face outside of the nest. They wore matching faces of concern. Robin spoke in almost a whisper, “May we come into the nest, Captain?” Luffy gave a short nod.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>His eyes drifted shut as he felt the pair step in and could barely listen to what they were talking about. “Open up the book to the chapter on heat in unmated adults. I haven’t treated an omega before, so I might ask for references from it.” Robin nodded, opening the book, and flipping it to the right page. She placed it down on the floor of the nest before crossing her arms over her chest. One of Robin’s arms bloomed from Luffy’s shoulder and scratched his head. He hummed and leaned into the touch. Chopper jumped into his exam. He confirmed that Luffy had a fever. He felt the scent glands and found the ones in the face, wrists, and neck swollen.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chopper could see some excess drool dripping out of the pirate’s mouth from where he was. The tiny beta shuffled towards Luffy’s legs and looked hesitantly at the jean shorts. There were scent glands in the thighs he hadn’t checked, and he needed to confirm the presence of slick. The shorts needed to come off to do that properly, but he didn’t want Luffy to move much. Chopper looked to Robin who had been providing information from the book and soothing the omega with gentle touches to his head. “Robin, lift Luffy’s bottom half, I need to get his shorts off.” Hands sprouted underneath Luffy. They helped the doctor tug off the piece of clothing. Chopper put a hoof on a bare leg, “Luffy, I’m going to touch the scent glands on your thighs. Is that ok?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luffy mumbled out a ‘yeah’ without opening his eyes. The doctor frowned, “Luffy, open your eyes and look at me.” It tightened his chest a bit at how slowly his captain moved. This was obviously uncomfortable, but this was a serious matter. “I’m going to touch the scent glands on your thighs to see if they’re swollen. Is that ok for me to do?” Luffy’s eyes cleared a bit. He gave a strained smile, “I trust you, Chopper, go ahead.” Chopper couldn’t help smiling and dancing a bit, “It doesn’t make me happy to know that you trust me, you dumb bastard~.” He snapped out of that state when Luffy grunted in pain and his head fell back. The doctor pressed down carefully on the inside of one thigh and then the other.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He could see wet spots on the floor of the nest as he moved to check the other leg. Chopper silently hoped that his crewmate’s clothes were woven into the walls and not the floor. If not, at least the clothes that were taken already needed to be washed. “You’re in heat or at least transferring from pre-heat to heat. Do you know if you’re on any kind of birth control?” Luffy lazily waved his left arm, “I got a thingy put in my arm after my first heat. It was replaced right before I left home.” Chopper brightened at that, “An implant! That’s a super effective type of birth control. Since it was just replaced, it shouldn’t be expired but I want to check that it’s still where it’s supposed to be.” Luffy’s arm felt way too warm under his hooves, but he could feel that the implant was in place.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chopper stepped out of the nest, “Ok, I’ll go get some supplies you’ll need. Do you want Robin to stay with you the rest of today?” Luffy shook his head, “I want Zoro.” Robin exchanged a look with Chopper, “Are you sure, Luffy? I don’t think that’s a good idea…” The doctor trailed off as tears welled up in rich brown eyes, “Want Zoro to come back.” Robin ran the fingers from her real hand through his hair, “I’ll stay with you for now, alright?” Luffy deflated a bit but didn’t argue further. Even with Robin pulling his head into her lap and ruffling his hair, the omega looked distressed. Chopper walked out of the room with a frown on his face.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro had wandered out of the lounge by then. Chopper saw him sitting against the railing of the deck with a tense expression. The doctor ignored him for now to go into the lounge himself. He could feel the extra supplies weigh heavy on his back. His mind felt even heavier. He didn’t know if it was ok to have Zoro spend even a day of Luffy’s heat with him, but obviously Luffy wanted him there and his absence was causing some distress. Misinformation around alphas and omegas were ingrained in society to the point that the doctor’s medical books conflicted with each other over what was actually safe and what was a result of prejudice. Chopper huffed and looked to someone else for answers. Sanji was doing dishes but looked back when the doctor approached him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nami had left at some point, probably to her room, which left Usopp as the only other person present. The sniper sat at the table fiddling with something the reindeer couldn’t identify. Chopper looked up at the cook with a determined expression, “Sanji, you know a lot about alphas and how they act, right?” Pale hands slowed in their movement at the question, “Yeah, I have to since I am one. Why, do you need something?” The beta gave a sharp nod, “I want your opinion on something.” The cook paused in his dish washing, “Well, what is it?” Chopper tightened his grip on his bag straps, “Luffy started his heat and he doesn’t want anyone but Zoro right now. Do you think Zoro would be able to restrain himself from hurting Luffy if I let them spend the heat together?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sanji took a deep, slow drag of the cigarette in his mouth. The smoke billowed above them as he turned back to the sink, “Listen, alphas have a lot more control over ourselves during ruts or near someone in heat than most people think. The whole lack-of-sexual-control thing is a myth. It’s only a big risk if you consider that an alpha can force an omega into a submissive state–” “Wait, what!” The cook got cut off by the abrupt shrieking that both Chopper and Usopp did.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He ignored them in favor of continuing the dishes, “If an alpha bites down on the neck or thigh scent glands hard enough then an omega will go into a more submissive state. It’s meant for emergencies when an omega’s stress level is really high. Say, the nest gets really messed up and the omega starts to have a fit about it. An alpha can bite down and get the omega back to an even-keel. There are bastard alphas who use that to their advantage to bed an unwilling omega who rejected them. If an alpha does that when an omega is calm already then that pushes them to be overly submissive and they won’t put up a fight no matter what happens. Every alpha knows this even a moron like Zoro.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Usopp piped up from where he sat, “So, it’d be a bad idea to let them be together?” Sanji puffed out some smoke, “I think it’d be worse to keep them apart.” The two betas in the room stared in confusion at the cook’s back. Sanji continued to distract himself by washing dishes, “Zoro may be an ill-mannered Neanderthal, but he’s a decent alpha. He has good self-control and he clearly respects the sacred nature of nests. He could’ve used the bite technique to keep Luffy from kicking him out of the nest. He used grooming to try and appeal to him instead and he left when Luffy started getting upset. He left the nest when he was alone with an omega in heat to get you, Chopper. Again, mosshead may be a shitty bastard with no manners, but I can respect him as a fellow alpha.” Chopper pressed his hooves against his face as Usopp dropped his tools.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The doctor let out a small shriek while the sniper stared blankly at the cook, “You said you respect Zoro!?” Sanji whipped around with a scowl on his face, “Don’t you dare tell him I said that. His brain is rotted enough by the moss on his head.” Chopper giggled a bit. Usopp still seemed to be in too much shock to think. Sanji turned back, “Like you said earlier, Luffy’s body is under a lot of stress right now. He got really upset when we had Zoro leave the nest. It’ll probably be a much more painful heat if we keep mosshead away. Besides, if he starts anything Luffy doesn’t want then he’ll get kicked out of the nest and almost all alphas have an inherent aversion to entering a nest uninvited or upsetting an omega.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chopper nodded slowly, “Yeah, that’s a good point…thank you for helping me, Sanji.” He ran off to go find the swordsman. Usopp glanced over to Sanji with a nervous expression, “Are you sure they’ll be alright?” The cook dried his hands and took his cigarette out of his mouth, “They’ve survived worse. It’ll be fine.” Usopp went back to his invention, “I hope you’re right.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>This was surprising. Zoro tried to keep up with all the information Chopper was loading onto him as they went to the storage room. The swordsman wasn’t anticipating being allowed anywhere near the nest let alone spending time in the nest with their captain. ‘Luffy wants you’ was the only explanation he’d been given when Chopper first approached him at the railing. His attention was drawn away from the reindeer when they walked inside, and he heard barely audible whimpers. Luffy’s head was in Robin’s lap. He had curled his legs up to his chest and fallen into a light, fitful sleep. Zoro watched the archeologist with a critical eye as he sat down in the nest in front of Robin and reached out to pull the omega onto his lap.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Robin gave a mild smile, unphased at the slight lack of trust, and put up no resistance to the head being lightly tugged out of her lap. She stood up, “I wish you two a lovely time together.” Robin chuckled at the blush that took over the swordsman’s face. She left the room after calling over her shoulder, “Take good care of him.” Luffy didn’t stir but he visibly relaxed when Zoro started to run his fingers through his hair. Chopper placed the supplies he gathered at the outside edge of the nest in a kit. The doctor pressed his hooves against the nest wall, “I put a general heat kit over here. Call me if anything seems off or concerning…try not to do any bond marking. It will fade if you do, but it’s something you should talk about together first outside of the heat.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro reached out and put his hand on Chopper’s hat, “We’ll be fine, Chopper. You can go.” The reindeer smiled anxiously but nodded and left. This left Zoro to sit and wait for Luffy to awaken. He didn’t dare to wake his captain up knowing how exhausting this must be. So, the swordsman started to examine the omega instead. Black, wild hair felt oddly soft despite the exposure to the salty air. Zoro’s hand moved slowly down from the top of his head down to heated skin. He ran the back of his fingers along Luffy’s cheek, pausing to trace the scar under his captain’s left eye, and smiled when Luffy nuzzled into the touch. There was something satisfying about the rubbery texture of the omega’s skin.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro quietly admired the lightly tanned skin that was flushed a nice red. His hand brushed lightly over Luffy’s neck, taking care to not apply much pressure to any glands, and paused to feel the pulse thrumming underneath. The rhythmic beating was soothing, a reminder of the life running through the body lying on him. Zoro trailed his fingers down to an arm. He could feel the hidden strength in the deceptively thin limb. Zoro’s chest puffed out of pride a bit as his inner alpha crooned over how strong and dependable his captain is and what a good mate that would make him. That was what first attracted the first mate to Luffy after all. He stopped his hand on the omega’s side. Zoro found himself mumbling the word ‘beautiful’ again.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He watched Luffy’s face fondly. His captain was twitching and muttering in his sleep. Giving in to an impulse, Zoro leaned down and pressed a few kisses on soft hair. He was kissing an overly warm temple when Luffy started to stir. The alpha pulled back as the omega shifted from his side to his back to look up at the source of the soft touches. Luffy was a bit confused at first. The usual pain he was expecting was replaced by a needy throbbing in his lower body. It wasn’t until his brain identified the smell of grass instead of old books that he realized whose lap he was in. A loud purr vibrated Luffy’s chest and he smiled brightly. Zoro felt his breathing halt at the smile.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>That signature bright smile that reminded the swordsman of the sun itself. He couldn’t help grinning back, “You alright, captain?” He noted the light shudder that shook Luffy’s body before being given a nod. Zoro didn’t move when his captain sat up and waited for him to readjust. He watched Luffy fluff up some of the sheets and his pillow from his hammock before flopping down on his back across from the first mate. Zoro suppressed a pleased purr at the vulnerable position Luffy was lying in, much like the one he was in before the alpha left to get Chopper. He only moved when his captain stretched his arms out, looped the limbs around Zoro’s neck, and tugged the swordsman down. Their bodies slotted together with the first mate pressing down on top of his captain.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro couldn’t help a chuckle when Luffy let out a happy sigh at the contact. He gently coaxed the omega to loosen his grip so the alpha could hover his upper body over Luffy. One of his hands came up to caress a heated cheek. It caused the omega to purr louder and Zoro to let out a brief purr back, “Can I kiss you?” Luffy nodded quickly, his hands darting up to Zoro’s neck, and pulled his swordsman down for a kiss. The first few initial kisses were chaste pecks. Full of affection but simple. Then Zoro shifted to deepen the kiss, one hand pushing into dark hair and the other making a light trail over swollen scent glands.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was a bit tricky to get his hands where he wanted while his forearms kept his upper body propped up, but it was well worth the breathy moan he got in response. The light touches left a tingling sensation behind especially on the scent gland. Luffy squirmed and tried to get the fingers touching his neck to press down harder. He could feel Zoro smile against his lips before a wet pressure slid over his bottom lip. The omega parted his lip with a groan to protest the touch becoming lighter but didn’t get to speak before a hot tongue invaded his mouth. Both pirates moaned at the feeling of their tongues sliding together fighting for dominance over the kiss.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>A fight Luffy lost when he felt fingers push down, firmly massaging, on his scent glands. His head fell back with a gasp which disconnected the kiss. Zoro ducked his head down to begin pressing kisses against the omega’s neck as his hand trailed down from glands to a golden button on the red vest. Luffy gripped Zoro’s white shirt tightly letting out a sharp moan when the kisses changed to licking. He whined when his swordsman paused. Before Luffy could demand the other to keep going, Zoro spoke while tugging at the top button, “How much do you want to do?” All the pausing was starting to get on Luffy’s nerves.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Always impatient, he bucked his hips up to press their lower bodies together. An irritated scowl appeared on Luffy’s face when Zoro lifted away from the touch, pushed away from the omega completely, and shuffled to sit a bit away. Luffy’s scowl only deepened at the teasing smile on Zoro’s face, “I need you to tell me, Luffy. I’m not sure what you want.” That was total bullshit. Zoro had an inhuman ability to know what Luffy was thinking. His current condition wasn’t a secret either. He huffed, obviously annoyed, but sat completely upright.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luffy stared at Zoro in the eyes with a determined gleam. He slowly reached up to unbutton his vest. Biting back soft groans at the feeling of the fabric moving against his oversensitive skin, the omega kept his eyes trained on his swordsman’s face. A shiver ran through his body when Zoro’s gaze sharpened. Luffy allowed his vest to slip off his shoulders. He pushed back his bangs, trailing his hand down his neck, and purposefully exposed his throat. The younger pirate watched how Zoro focused on the path his hand was traveling. Moving down a flushed chest, a twitching stomach, not pausing until shaky fingers brushed against a pale thigh. Luffy slowly traced the scent glands on his thigh, “I want you to spend my heat with me. I want you to touch me and hold me close.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He lightly pressed against his glands. His mouth quirked into a half-smile at the low, predatory growl that rumbled from Zoro’s chest. It was a warning. That if this was what he didn’t really want then he needed to stop. A reminder that the swordsman sitting across from him was dangerous and could keep up in a fight. Luffy absolutely adored that dangerous strength. He also enjoyed pushing his luck. The omega’s voice became slightly warped from the delighted purr that started up unintentionally, “I want you to bite me and cover me in marks. I want you to fill me with your cock and fuck me until I can barely think.” Luffy lowered himself back down now that he was certain his first mate wasn’t going to stop watching him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Slick was practically dripping out of him at the look of complete hunger on Zoro’s face. The alpha looked like he wanted to devour the omega. Zoro’s whole body was twitching with the effort to stay still and he was panting a little. One more push should be enough. Luffy looked at Zoro through half-lidded eyes. Panting and flushed, he spread his legs a bit wider in a clear invitation to scent him there and pressed down hard on his thigh scent glands. The pheromones in those glands were the strongest in the whole body. In turn, the scent released from there was downright addictive. He managed to calm down his purring enough to croon, “And I want to call you my alpha.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luffy tilted his head with a shit-eating grin when Zoro bared his fangs to let out a possessive growl, “Still confused, Zoro?” The cocky grin on Luffy’s face fell and he let out a loud yelp when Zoro suddenly dove for him. Muscled arms lifted the omega’s legs and a cold nose pressed against one thigh. After a deep inhale, sharp teeth dug into the soft flesh. “Ah! Zoroooo~” The swordsman briefly glanced at his omega’s red face before closing his eyes. He felt high as more sweet scent was released from the pressure of his teeth. A sharp tang of copper only increased his arousal. Lapping over the mark, Zoro cleaned off the little droplets of blood before switching over to the other thigh. This time, he only sucked a few bruises into the pale flesh instead of biting.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He grunted and groaned quietly in response to the moans filling his ears. The moans had an almost musical quality to them. Zoro wanted to hear more. He pushed himself up to hover over Luffy’s neck. The alpha took care to avoid the scent glands but couldn’t resist sucking dark marks into other spots. Luffy squirmed at the attention and ended up blocking part of his neck. A hand slid into his hair, grabbing a fistful, and yanked harshly. The omega keened at the sensations of his hair being pulled and a hot mouth sucking more marks into his neck. He grabbed his alpha’s shirt to tug at it. Straining to speak in between moans as Zoro’s other hand that wasn’t in his hair started to trail down his body, “Zorooo, Zoroooo~, shirt, ah, o-off.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The swordsman licked from the bottom of his omega’s neck up to his jaw before sitting up. His body rested heavily on Luffy’s legs as he pulled his white shirt off. Luffy closely watched well-trained muscles flex with the motion. His mouth salivated at the idea of biting down on those powerful muscles colored an appetizing tan. He licked his lips when his gaze caught the long scar running along that lovely chest and wondered what it would feel like under his tongue. Zoro threw his shirt outside of the nest, tugged off his boots, and yanked his pants off. He gave a feral grin when his captain gave him a slow once-over and spent a longer time staring at the tent in his boxers than anywhere else.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The appreciation and approval in those large brown eyes sent a thrill through the alpha. Luffy grabbed onto broad shoulders, tugging himself upright, and Zoro happily shifted their position so the smaller pirate was sitting on his lap. He gently rubbed his thumbs against his omega’s lower back. Luffy ignored the touch to trace his fingers along defined muscles. A sweet smile curled onto his face, “Zoro’s really beautiful and super strong. He’s the best.” Zoro looked away with a blush at the praise. Luffy purred and rubbed his face against his alpha’s neck as his fingers trailed down the chest scar, “The best first mate, the best swordsman, and the best alpha.” The omega giggled when Zoro sat up a little straighter. He wrapped his arms around his swordsman and squeezed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He could feel Zoro gasp when he licked along the side of the alpha’s neck up to the three golden earrings. The metal felt cold against Luffy’s tongue as he licked both the earrings and the shell of a warm ear. Zoro let out a grunt then a deep moan when Luffy tugged at the earrings and nipped at his earlobe. Humming, the omega released Zoro’s ear and focused on the part of the scar that trailed up a broad shoulder. Luffy traced his tongue along the stitching, smiling at the stifled groan he got, before biting down on tan flesh. He frowned when the resulting moan which was stifled too.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He dug his teeth in harder, but unlike Zoro he can’t talk with his mouth full and had to let go to talk, “Don’t hold back. I like how Zoro’s moans. Let me hear you.” Zoro shivered and bucked his hips up a bit to brush their lengths together. The praise flared up the warmth in his abdomen. When Luffy raked his nails against Zoro’s back while biting down on the junction of the neck and shoulder, the swordsman didn’t hold back his moans. He went one step further by tilting his head to moan straight into Luffy’s ear. The full body shudder along with the smell of fresh slick made Zoro smirk with satisfaction.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luffy pulled his head from his alpha’s neck before smashing their lips together. He let out a breathy moan that turned into a whine when Zoro sucked, bit, and licked at his lips. Strong hands drifted lightly down from Luffy’s lower back to his ass and kneaded at the soft flesh. Luffy broke the kiss, panting, to swipe his tongue over his now swollen lips. Zoro gave his omega an adoring look as he tightened his grip to the point of being almost too painful. His captain stared back with dazed eyes, “Let me scent your thighs too.” Dark gray eyes blinked blankly a few times, “Huh?” Luffy whined, shifting, and ran a hand over the bruises on his thighs. “I want to leave marks like this on you. You’re mine, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro purred with a smile, one hand coming up to push back black hair, his knuckles dragged against bright red skin, and he pressed their foreheads together. “Yeah, I’m yours. Go ahead, captain.” Excitement brightened Luffy’s face and he eagerly moved to put his face level with muscular legs. He elbowed Zoro in the stomach and the hip in the process, which made the omega smile sheepishly, but didn’t slow down until he got in position to massage the glands aggressively. The scent that was released mostly smelled like freshly cut grass, but the undertone of salty steel was changed to the smell of cold fresh steel. It took away the tangy part of Zoro’s scent, but it was still very much Zoro. And oh, what an intoxicating smell it was.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Deep, throaty moans echoed distantly in Luffy’s ears as he licked at the glands thoroughly before biting down. He could almost taste the salt on his tongue. Luffy was too impatient to do much to either thigh except leave dark bite marks. He sat back and wiggled out of his underwear. Slick and precum had made the cloth damp and it stuck uncomfortably to his heated skin. Zoro ditched his boxers when he saw Luffy taking off his. The alpha grabbed his omega with one hand on his cheek and the other on the back of his neck before pulling him into another kiss. They both moaned at the unrestricted contact. Zoro broke off the kiss to place a chaste kiss on Luffy’s forehead, “Let me take care of you, Luffy. You just relax, ok?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luffy purred with a nod and allowed himself to be pushed down onto his back. Zoro raked his fangs briefly against his captain’s scent glands to hear him gasp before moving down to a flushed chest. His hands resumed their place at Luffy’s ass while his mouth bit and sucked marks into the lean muscles of the younger pirate’s chest. He then captured a light brown bud in his mouth. They were already hard from all his previous attention. One of his hand left its place to pinch and pull at the unattended nipple. Luffy was just as loud in bed as he was anywhere else. Melodic moans poured from the small captain. Zoro swapped over to the other bud to lavish it in the same amount of attention.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The alpha moved down steadily from Luffy’s chest, leaving behind red love bites, to his leaking erection. Not being able to resist, Zoro teasingly blew a puff of air on heated flesh and gave quick kitten licks. Luffy whined and reached down to sink his fingers into bright green hair. The omega tugged insistently as Zoro licked a stripe from his base to his tip, “Zoooroooo, pleaase~” Zoro laughed but indulged the unspoken plea by swallowing Luffy down until his nose pressed against wiry black hair. “Ngh, aaah, aah, Zooroo~” The moans and the feeling of a warm cock in his throat pushed the swordsman to start moving. Luffy panted roughly, arousal spiking at the knowledge of just how powerful those jaws could be and how dangerous they could become.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro’s head bobbed up and down, throat working at the taut flesh, and he groan when Luffy tugged his hair harder. The vibrations brought a louder moan from Luffy’s mouth and his hips mindlessly thrust up into the wet warmth. Zoro focused on controlling his breathing and let his omega fuck his throat. The swordsman’s only warning was an unintelligible shout before Luffy came. He swallowed a few times until the captain was whimpering from overstimulation before pulling off with a pop. Zoro pressed his own erection into the floor of the nest at the sight of Luffy’s dark red face. What a pretty view. He pressed a kiss to a sharp hipbone before his hands, which had been groping Luffy’s ass, moved closer to the source of all the slick that was soaking into the sheets.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro smirked up at Luffy as he circled a twitching hole with a finger, “You’re so wet, captain. Wet and ready just for me.” His voice dropped into a purr as he pushed two fingers past the ring of muscle. He pumped his hand roughly while watching Luffy trying to fuck himself on his fingers. Purring only growing louder, it seriously warped Zoro’s voice, “You’re mine. My strong, beautiful omega.” Luffy keened, arching his back, “Alpha, aah, p-please, fuck me. I, ngh, need you. I want your knot. Please, my alpha~” Ok, Zoro was not expecting Luffy to downright beg. He shuddered with excitement, roughly pulling his fingers out, and coated himself with the slick on his fingers. Zoro aligned their bodies and entered with a few pushes.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He moaned at the feeling of the tight, slick muscles clenching down on him. Luffy moaned from the feeling of being completely filled. The feeling of emptiness he had grown used to during his heats was gone and it felt amazing. He threw his head back when Zoro began to thrust. His walls were being massaged in all the best ways. Luffy let out a loud startled moan when his prostrate was struck. Instead of blinding pain, he felt high off pure ecstasy. This was his best heat ever. Zoro responded to every moan with one of his own. Pleasure shot through him when Luffy raked his nails down his back. His back had become highly sensitive from the years of no touch. He drove into that wet heat as hard as he could.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro bit down on Luffy’s neck and practically squashed the omega under him. He could feel a hot hardness rubbing against his abdomen with each thrust. His head spun from the overwhelming scent stuck in his nose and the loud moans ringing in his ears. Zoro could feel his climax approaching but ignored it to focus on making Luffy sing. The omega’s moans climbed in pitch, gasping loudly, and dug his nails harder into his alpha’s back, “Close, I’m so close, alpha please,” Zoro cut off his pleas with a harsh kiss. He pulled away to look down at Luffy’s face as his thrusts grew harder yet sloppier, “Come for me, my omega. Let me see you come, my future king.” Luffy threw his head back and his back arched as he came with a shout that sounded vaguely like the swordsman’s name. The expression on his face was enough to push the alpha over the edge.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro let out a low groan as he grinded to his own climax. Luffy whimpered as he felt hot cum shoot into him, the knot press tightly against his walls locking them together, and a low growl vibrated against his chest. They clung to each other for a few minutes before Zoro rolled them onto their sides. Luffy nuzzled his face into his alpha’s neck and dozed off. The combination of their scents together, the comforting warmth coming from Zoro’s body, and the gentle caresses soothing the omega to sleep. Zoro looked down with a smile before pressing a few chaste kisses against his omega’s head. He whispered against the dark strands after being sure that the other was asleep, “…love you, Luffy.” The swordsman didn’t see the soft smile that curled onto the captain’s face. This was really the best heat Luffy’s ever had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I left the ending a bit ambiguous because I'm planning on writing a separate ending but wasn't sure if it'd be nsfw or not. Comment if you have a preference for one or the other.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>